Denial Is Only The Start
by The Exiled Queen
Summary: Her beauty was known throughout the land. Her smile burned embers of desire into anyone that saw it, and her voice could make the strongest of souls quiver under its sultry tone. She was perfect and NO ONE ever denied her. That is until a woman known as Isabella Swan showed up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys and Gals! Thanks for voting I really appreciate it. I forgot to mention in the description. This will be an all human AU. Meaning Rosalie wasn't born in 1915 and neither was Emmett. Same with all the others and their birthdays.**

 **Ages:**

 **Rosalie: 25**

 **Bella: 23**

 **Edward: 24**

 **Emmett: 25**

 **Jasper: 26**

 **Alice: 24**

 **Jacob: 24**

 **Carlisle: 37**

 **Esmé: 35**

 **I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

 **\- The Exiled Queen**

* * *

 _'Love Has Three Stages,_

 _The First Is Denial,_

 _The Second Is True Love,_

 _And, The Last Is Until Death Do We Part'_

* * *

 **Boston Massachusetts, 1945**

If you were to ask any person who lived in Boston, Massachusetts who the most beautiful girl in the world was. They, men and women alike, would say Rosalie Hale. Rosalie was a history in the making. She had an appeal that could make anyone desire her. She was the real life term for sex on legs. Though she didn't give it up without a charge, but she wouldn't demean herself in asking for money. No instead she asked for favors, and after so many years she became one of the most influential people in all of Boston. She owned one of the most well known and respected bars, _The Royal Oak._ She along with her brother Emmett, who acted as a type of bodyguard to her, made the bar a complete success.

So yes, everyone knew Rosalie Lillian Hale and how she pretty much ruled Boston, and everyone knew that if she wanted you. You didn't deny her not that anyone ever has. Of course, until Isabella Swan came in the summer of 1945.

* * *

 ** _The Royal Oak, June 7th, 1945_**

The bar was packed as it usually was, and Rosalie watched it all with satisfaction at her work. Of course, it couldn't have happened without the help of Emmett. Not with how most men were sexist, and didn't think women could do their job. Especially a job like running a bar. She was glad that she had Emmett. He was her saving grace, and he made her dream possible. It also didn't hurt that he was very intimidating looking even though he was actually a big teddy bear.

She glanced around at the crowd of people, and wondered absent mindedly who would be the best choice. She knew that not many people, if any, could resist her charms. Which meant that she made sure the one she wanted had a sort of spark to him or her. Although she kept the her part at a low key. She didn't want her reputation on the line. Especially when she had so many eyes on her bar. All of whom were waiting for her to make a mistake, and then pounce on the open bar. Rosalie couldn't help but scoff in disgust. No one seemed to believe a woman could achieve anything without a man's help, and with the way everyone acted that was exactly the truth. She wouldn't have been able to get this far without the help of Emmett, and even then she had problems left and right.

Rosalie pulled herself out of her depressing thoughts and looked around the room once again. She saw that Emmett was talking to a beautiful red head and Rosalie couldn't help but smile. She was glad that her brother was finally going back into the world of romance. Although she was no expert in that regard. Rosalie frowned slightly when a hush fell over the bar, and turned to look at the entrance. She couldn't believe what she saw. The most beautiful woman she had ever seen was standing near the entrance looking nervous and slightly embarrassed. The embarrassment Rosalie had no idea what it was for, because she had no reason for it. The woman wore a beautiful plaid dress that fell to just above her knees. Her shoes were an adorable off white and she believed they were Mary Jane's. Rosalie couldn't help but drag her eyes across the woman's slender frame. Her hands looked strong but delicate, like the woman knew how to work hard labor, but her hands were still soft as silk. Her slightly tanned skin seemed to have muscle rippling underneath it. Her elegant neckline was erotic and Rosalie could imagine her lips pressed against the smooth skin. Rosalie noticed that the woman's hair was a beautiful mix of brown and shades of blonde and red. Her hair fell in beautiful waves down to her shoulder blades, and Rosalie could imagine threading her fingers through it. Then she came to the woman's face and she felt her breath catch. The woman had a strong jawline and high cheekbones. Which gave Rosalie the feeling that this woman was, or at least looked like, royalty. She had gorgeous full lips that were a rosy pink. Her nose was small but refined and it matched her face perfectly. Rosalie finally looked at the woman's eyes and once again felt her breath catch. The woman had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Her eyes were the type of brown that was like a sweet chocolate. The chocolate that melts at the slightest bit of heat from love, or happiness. But the chocolate could also grow hard from the cold harsh reality that was apparent in the world.

Rosalie had never seen anyone close to the woman's beauty, and she felt something stir within her. Something she had long since given up hope to feeling. Something Rosalie wasn't really sure what it was, but she was hoping it was what she hoped it was. She glanced at Emmett and saw that he was looking at the woman his mouth unhinged. She couldn't blame him, but that didn't mean she liked his look. Rosalie turned her attention back to the woman, and saw that she was looking around the room, searching. Finally the woman seemed to have found who she had been looking for. In a man with russet colored skin and dark intelligent eyes. He was handsome but in a dark sort of way. Rosalie watched the two interact and she wished that she was in the man's place.

"I wonder who that is," Emmett said appearing beside her, and Rosalie glanced at him. She saw the he was looking at the brunette woman with curiosity.

"I do as well. I am also wondering who that man is," Rosalie replied still watching the two converse.

"Rosie I do believe mother always told us it's rude to stare," Emmett said with a teasing tone, and Rosalie shot him a glare.

"I'm not staring I am simply observing the scenery," Rosalie sniped.

"Yeah, the scenery called that woman's breast," Emmett said with a grin, and once again Rosalie shot him a glare.

"Was there something you needed?" Rosalie asked her tone less than pleasant.

"Actually yes dear sister of mine, I was wondering if you knew that mother and father will be coming in a few weeks," Emmett said casually, and Rosalie felt her eyes widen. Before Emmett could react Rosalie slapped his arm. "Oww, what the hell was that for?" Emmett asked rubbing his aching arm.

"Why didn't you tell me that they were coming. You know how mother and father get when they see that I am still alone. Add to the fact that they still don't know that I own a bar," Rosalie hissed at her brother, and Emmett held his hands up in surrender.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but you've been pretty busy Rosie," He said as an apology.

"Look I don't ca-," Rosalie was in the middle of saying before someone cleared their throat behind her. Rosalie turned around ready to give an acidic remark to the person that interrupted her, but then she saw who exactly was behind her. The beautiful brunette woman was shifting uncomfortably. As if she was nervous to be near them. Which caused Rosalie's heart to ache.

"Hi, you're the owner of this place right?" The woman asked and the exhilarating ripple of her voice was a wild tonic in the rain.

"Yes, I'm Rosalie Hale and this is my brother Emmett, and you are?" Rosalie asked, and the woman smiled at her.

"My name is Isabella Swan, and I was wondering if you've seen my brother. I was sent a letter saying he would be here," The woman, Isabella, said.

"What's your brothers name?" Emmett asked stepping in to the conversation.

"Jasper. My brothers name is Jasper. He's a veteran and I was told he was discharged in Boston because he served his time," Isabella said and immediate respect filled Rosalie's body at the selfless man.

"No we haven't seen him but I will make sure to keep a look out for him," Emmett said with a charming smile which the woman returned although less exuberant.

"Thank you so much. My brother has blonde hair and is about 6'2" and he has light blue eyes like a robins egg. He also speaks in a southern drawl," Isabella rattled off her eyes finally showing some hint of happiness.

"As my brother said we'll keep a look out for him," Rosalie said with a smirk that had anyone that saw it swooning, but the woman didn't seem fazed in the slightest.

"Thank you," She said with a grin, and Rosalie had to hide her shock. No one, and she meant no _one,_ ever resisted her charms. Or the smile that promised so much more, and by Emmett's shocked look he was thinking the same thing. She watched as the woman walked back to the man, and seemed to be telling him something which caused him to smile.

"Rosie stop glaring," Emmett chided softly and Rosalie glanced at him. She was slightly annoyed at herself for being caught staring. Again. "I know you might be shocked that someone ignored your advances. However slight it was, but that doesn't mean you have to mentally murder the man she is talking to, and Isabella might just be a little dense or she just might be not used to advances."

Rosalie nodded her head at her brothers words, but knew that they were meant for comfort. Especially the last part about Isabella not being used to it. Anyone that looked like Isabella would have to be use to at least some sort of advance, and Rosalie wondered if she was losing her touch, but quickly dismissed it. She was Rosalie Hale after all, and her confidence that might be mistaken as arrogance was well know. She couldn't let one let down keep her down, but that didn't stop her mind from wondering if Isabella didn't find her attractive. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why the woman's opinion mattered to her so much. Sure she liked the girl, a lot, but that didn't mean that she should be this nervous. Though as she watched Isabella interact with the man. She couldn't help but wish that she was the one making her laugh. That she had seen her advances, however slight they were. A plan came to Rosalie's mind and she couldn't help but smile.

With a chuckle Rosalie looked at her brother with a smirk. "Well she might of not seen it tonight, but I know she will be sticking around for awhile until her brother comes. So I have at least a couple days, and trust me by the end of it. I will make sure that Isabella Swan will be mine."

"And, you think you can achieve that?" Emmett asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Anyone can achieve anything if they set their minds to it," Rosalie said her smirk still in place. She watched as Isabella and the man left the bar, and she couldn't help but feel satisfied in knowing that she would soon be hers. No matter how much she had to work for it, because no one denied her and got away with it. Especially when that someone Rosalie could see herself being with, and she couldn't help but grin. Now all she had to do was wait for Isabella Swan to come back, and then her plan could begin.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey Guys and Gals! I hope you liked the chapter, and I'm sorry if any of Rosalie's thoughts were confusing. I also hope I did an okay job at describing Bella. I'm not really good at describing people. Also, with the way Rosalie sleeps around think of Finnick Odair from the Hunger Games. I also decided on Emmett being the brother because one they seem to be more compatible that way, and I can just see Jasper being Bella's brother. Also, I know most of you were thinking Rosalie would be all out sexual, but I am saving that for incoming chapters. I wouldn't want her to scare Bella off to soon.**_

 _ **Also I hope you like the name of Rosalie's (and Emmett's) bar. I am almost done with the chapters for Frozen Moon, and The New Chapter.**_

 _ **Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**_

 _ **Bye**_

 _ **\- The Exiled Queen**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will be told in Bella's P.O.V. though it will still be third person.**

* * *

She stared out of the cars window with a sullen expression on her face. She couldn't believe that she had driven all that way, and had found nothing. Bella had been filled with so much hope when she had gotten the letter. Though maybe it had all been a hoax. Some sick joke that Jazz had played on her, but Bella knew her brother, and she knew he would never harm her in that way. Although he did play jokes on her, they were siblings after all, but she knew he would never do it at this extent. Especially when he knew how exhausted she had become in the recent months. From her mother's sudden illness, and her father having to go to the city more often than not. Isabella Swan had been one busy bee. From running her families ranch/orchard to making sure her mother was well fed, and wouldn't try to get up and help her. A task that had probably been the hardest of them all. Her mother like herself was one stubborn woman, and Bella couldn't help but feel annoyed by it a little. Although she loved her mother dearly. She couldn't help but hope that her mother would stay in bed, and focus more on getting better than helping her around the estate. Especially now that she was gone, but Bella had faith in their steward for keeping her grounded. If anyone could do it Arthur could, and Bella was at peace in knowing that her mother was being looked after.

"Come on Bells we're at the inn," a soft voice spoke beside her, and Bella turned her head with a slight start, and saw her best friend from birth Jacob sitting beside her. Jacob who had always treated her with respect even though she was a woman in a 'mans' world. He had always protected her from everyone. He acted like a big brother to her when Jasper was drafted, and Bella could never ask for a better friend. Although they did go through a slight rough patch when Jake admitted his feelings for her. Which she hadn't taken as well as she should have, but after a couple of days of silence on both parties end. She had decided that she rather talk to her best friend than lose him over something he couldn't control, and they ended up having a long winded conversation on the matter. Bella on her part felt awful about her reaction to the whole situation. She should have handled it more delicately, and she felt guilty that she had hurt Jake in such a way. While on Jacob's end he felt embarrassed about the whole ordeal, and wanted desperately to put it behind them. Though Bella being the stubborn person she was disagreed with the notion immediately. She wanted no _needed_ to let Jake know why she didn't recuperate his feelings, because it had nothing to do with him. Well mostly.

Which was how Bella told Jake that she was gay, and it also caused him to become like a Guardian Angel to her. She had never felt safer than when Jake was beside her. Though that wasn't the only good thing that came out of the whole ordeal. Once Jake learned that her and him could never be together. He turned his attention onto another girl. Who Bella knew he had also loved for a long time, but never knew it. Jake and Angela will be celebrating their second anniversary on August Sixth, and Bella was beyond happy.

Bella focused her gaze back onto Jake, and nodded. She could tell that he was a little worried, but she only smiled softly in reassurance. Which she knew probably wouldn't reassure him, but she knew he would respect her privacy. At least until he absolutely couldn't any more, and she was glad for it, but as they walked towards the inn Jake asked her a question that made her almost trip.

"So what do you think of that Rosalie Hale?"

Bella looked at her best friend with confusion. Before she remembered who Rosalie Hale was, and the blonde goddess appeared like an apparition before her eyes, but Bella pushed it out of her mind. She brought her mind back to the question at hand, and to her best friends inquiring gaze.

"I honestly don't know. She seemed nice enough, but I had only talked to her for a couple of minutes. Her brother as well seemed nice, but again I don't really know them to judge them," Bella responded hoping her voice was nonchalant, but Jake's laugh almost caused her to jump out of her skin.

"Really? From the way I saw it she was eyeing you up and down. Like a wolf finding a fresh piece of meat," he said with a laugh, and Bella slapped his arm at the analogy of her.

"I am no piece of meat, and you must be losing it. Rosalie Hale was not eyeing me up," Bella said with annoyance laced into her tone. Though she knew she couldn't really be mad at Jake. She knew he meant well, but that didn't make her any less annoyed. She just couldn't believe that he actually thought that Rosalie Hale, the temptress of Boston, had been checking her out. The sheer absurdity of it made her want to laugh and never stop.

"Sure whatever you say Bells," Jake said still chuckling, and Bella once again glared at him pointedly, but he either ignored it or didn't see it. The former was probably more likely than the latter. Bella sighed softly to herself as she a Jake entered their room. She saw that Jake, thankfully, got a room with two beds. She immediately went to the washroom, and changed into her sleeping clothes. Once she stepped out she saw that Jake had changed. Most likely when she had been in the bathroom. Bella got into the left bed, and situated herself under the covers. Jake she noted was bent over a letter. Which from what she could see had delicate scrawl written over its surface. She deducted it was most likely from Angela. Which caused Bella to smile softly, but it also caused her to want to read her own letter.

Bella took out the letter, and opened it up gingerly. She wanted to re-read it, although she had done it a million times already, just to make sure she hadn't missed anything. So began to read the last letter Jasper had sent her.

 _May 24th, 1945_

 _My Dearest Sister Isabelle,_

 _I know by the time this letter is delivered to you. I could have already been in the States for a couple of days now. Though I hope you know that no matter what I will always wait for you. Always. Now I know you might be confused lil' sis, but I hope my brief explanation will help clear things up. (I don't have much time to finish this.)_

 _I have been honorably discharged from the United States Army. For completing my dues this war has brought onto this country. I will leave the base camp at 0700 on May Twenty Fifth. I will then arrive in Boston at 2100 on June Second. I will be waiting every night at the Royal Oak. It's a very popular place I believe in Boston. Although I am not quite sure, but if I'm not there lil' sis then I was 'ambushed' by my army buddies, and I hope you can forgive me for that. You know I don't like it when you're mad at me._

 _Now that has been taken care of. I hope you are doing okay Isabella, and not overwhelming yourself with work like you normally do. I know you can do a lot of things Isabelle, but there is something called teamwork for a reason, and if I hear you have been overwhelming yourself. You know what will happen. Please tell mom I give her my love, and that I miss her. As well as dad. I will be home soon, and we will get into our old shenanigans. That I promise you._

 _As always, I love you with all of my heart, and I hope you are staying safe and healthy. (If you're doing anything illegal or bad for you. You know what will happen Isabella Swan.)_

 _Though the most important thing. The you always need to remember._

 _We are,_

 _Best Friends By Choice. Siblings By Chance._

 _I love you Isabelle. Always._

 _Jasper_

Bella felt her eyes tear up slightly towards the end. That phrase had been like a motto for them as they grew older. They had always gotten in trouble together, but they never ratted the other out. Bella missed the simple days when her and Jasper could run around the estate like children, but now she knew that even when she was reunited with her brother. Both of them had changed far too much, and as much as that pained her to admit Bella knew it was true. She just hoped Jasper wouldn't have nightmares. Not like her father does, but she knows it's an entirely real and plausible reality. Which caused pain to shoot through her heart. She had seen the night terrors and the sheer pain and panic that it caused her father. Although he always tried to put a brave face on for Jasper and herself, but Bella could always see the ever present sheen in her father's eyes. The sheen of horror. Horror like none she had ever seen before, and Bella didn't want that to happen to her brother.

She didn't want it to happen to Jasper. Not the man that had done everything he could to protect her, but again Bella knew it was a very plausible reality. Though she hoped that God would give her this one miracle. Her brother didn't deserve to be haunted by the lives he had taken. Especially when he had been protecting millions of people while doing so. Bella looked passed Jake and out the window at Boston's shaded street. The only lights illuminating it were the moon and the street lamps. Although they provided not much coverage.

Though as she stared out at Boston. She couldn't help but wonder where her brother was in the bustling city, and if she would ever see him again.

Though Bella supposed it wasn't the question of would or even how, but when, and Bella hoped she would get that answer soon.

* * *

 _ **Back at The Royal Oak**_

"Rosie stop obsessing so much," Emmett cajoled softly as he watched his sister in amusement. "I have never seen you so flustered before."

"I am not flustered Emmett. I might be a little on edge, but that doesn't mean I'm flustered," Rosalie snapped as she scrubbed the bar top with a renewed vigor. She was forced to stop however when one of Emmett's large hands covered her own. She turned her head to look at her brother, and saw concern in his eyes. Which caused her to sigh and drop her head slightly.

"What's wrong Rosie?"

Rosalie stared at the emptying bar, and couldn't help but remember Isabella Swan standing in its mist. "I don't know why I can't get Isabella out of my head, and I'm not sure I want to. Which also means that my plan has to work, but what if it doesn't?" Rosalie said in a voice barely above a whisper, but Emmett heard every word, and he felt sympathy shoot through him for his sister. He had never seen her like this, but in some part of him he was glad. Glad that she was finally having feelings for someone. Now he wasn't saying it was love, not even close, but he knew that it could blossom from what his sister was feeling.

So with a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder he spoke. "It's alright to feel this way Rosie, and trust me Isabella Swan won't know what hit her," he said with his best grin, and Rosalie returned it. He saw that she was about to respond when a throat cleared from in front of them. Both siblings turned to see a man standing before them. He was dressed in slacks and a button up shirt, blue. His jet black hair was styled to stay out of his eyes, and his dark brown eyes were boring into them both. Emmett noted that he had perfect posture as if he was disciplined to do so. Which caused Emmett to frown slightly. He opened his mouth the speak but the stranger beat him to it.

"Do you know a Isabella Swan?" The man asked in a deep voice.

"Yes, we do. Why?" Rosalie responded with a slight frown.

"Because, I need to find her do you know where she might be?" The stranger responded. Emmett saw that he was starting to get annoyed, but he had no idea why.

"No, we don't I'm sorry, but she should back here tomorrow night," Emmett said, finally deciding to cut in, and he saw the stranger look at him for a moment before nodding, and heading towards the door. Though Emmett didn't want to let the man go without knowing what was happening. "If I may inquire however why you need her?"

His question caused the man to pause for a moment, and glance back at them. Emmett saw sadness flash across the dark brown orbs for a moment before vanishing, and Emmett got a sinking feeling in his gut. Even before the man spoke.

"I have some news to tell her about her brother, Jasper," he said.

Before he disappeared out the door and into the night. Leaving behind total silence in the bar.

* * *

 _I hope you guys liked the chapter, and I'm sorry about the long wait. I should be done with the next chapter for Frozen Moon soon, but I don't know yet._

 _Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words._

 _\- The Exiled Queen_


End file.
